Among the Wildflowers
by writergirl94
Summary: Isaac didn't want to be known as her second choice. He wanted to be his own person and he wanted his own life. He didn't belong in Beacon Hills anymore. Losing her was his breaking point and deciding factor. Isaac Lahey says his goodbyes before departing the only place he's ever really known. Onshot. COMPLETE. COMPLETE! DO NOT ASK MY TO UPDATE


**A/N: The news of Daniel not coming back breaks my heart. I just wrote this from start to finish in a short amount of time which is an accomplishment. This is how I picture Isaac leaving and this is what I picture his goodbyes would look like. I wrote this while listening to "Comes and Goes" by Greg Lasewell and "Wildflowers" by Tom Petty **

Among the Wildflowers

Isaac didn't belong in Beacon Hills anymore. Losing _her_ was his breaking point and deciding factor. Chris Argent was more than willing to help get him settled in San Francisco. He only chose that city because _she_ always talked about it.

She talked about the beauty of the Golden Gate Bridge and how it made her feel calm. She talked about the vintage stores, the coffee shops, and the culture. Isaac had lived in Beacon Hills his entire life and he needed a fresh start.

He didn't want to be the orphan whose dad locked him in a freezer. He didn't want to be known as _her_ second choice. He wanted to be his own person and he wanted his own life. Isaac just got his GED while Chris helped him with an apartment and job. The rest, however, was entirely up to him. One day he even hoped to take a few college courses.

The day finally came for goodbyes. Melissa McCall had packed him a lunch and she even went grocery shopping for his apartment. She didn't want him living off peanut butter and bread because that was out of the question.

"You are always welcome back whenever you want, okay?" She assured him as she hugged him for the fifth time.

"Yes, thank you." Isaac said as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"I mean it, Isaac!" She said sternly, "Come visit and I'll cook dinner! Please send me pictures and call me at least once a week, okay?"

Melissa McCall was his absolute favorite person in the entire world and he would miss her terribly.

"Okay, I promise." Isaac said sincerely.

"And stay out of trouble!" She warned. Then Scott came up behind her, "Mom, you're overwhelming him."

Melissa sighed and gave Isaac one last squeeze, "Be safe."

"I will thank you Melissa; for everything."

Melissa walked away to stand next to Stiles and Lydia who were a few feet back. Scott stood in front of him and stared at him for a long moment.

"If you come across any wolves out there…tell them that you're not an omega. That your pack is here, with me, always."

"A-Are you sure?" Isaac asked

Scott anxiously nodded, "Don't ever question it, man." He paused, "Isaac, I'm sorry…I know you cared about her too. I'm sure if she…if she had more time she would've said goodbye to you too." Scott is close to tears.

Isaac smiled a little, "Yeah, maybe."

Scott leaned forward and placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder, "If you get in any trouble out there, do not hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Okay."

Scott pulled him into a hug. It started out as bro hug but it then turned into a full not manly at all hug. It was a really good hug and neither one of them were on the verge of tears. Nope. That was the wind getting dirt in their eyes.

They pull a part a few moments later. As Isaac turned to leave with Chris, Lydia called out his name.

She half sprinted over to him, "She cared about you, please know that." She begged.

"Lydia-"

"I was her best friend and she told me everything. You made her happy and she cared about you. Okay?"

"Okay." He paused, "Take care of yourself."

"You too!" She smiled and turned to stand next to Stiles.

Stiles gave him a nod and Isaac nodded back. Then he got in the passenger seat of the car. He looked out onto the lawn at the strange group of people he had grown to care about, smiled, waved goodbye.

Xoxo

"Don't doze off just yet." Chris said about five minutes later.

"I said all of my goodbyes." Isaac said.

"I would rethink that." Chris gestured out of his window.

_Derek. _Derek was standing on the sidewalk next to his stupid Camaro, which confused the hell out of Isaac because he thought he traded it in. Whatever. Not his problem anymore.

"Do I have to?" Isaac asked.

Chris shrugged, "It's your call, kid. He wanted to talk to you."

Isaac sighed and let his inner Scott McCall take over, "Damn you McCall." He muttered as he got out of the car. Chris Argent may or may not have laughed.

Isaac doesn't say anything he just approached Derek and waited for him to talk. Derek Hale. Derek was his former Alpha, former guardian, and maybe former friend. Isaac wasn't really sure on the last one but he knew Derek would always look out for him, so there was that at least.

"I know what you're going to say." Isaac said.

"You do?" Derek questioned.

"If it wasn't for you I'd still be locked in a freezer every night so thanks." He paused, "A lot of really bad things have happened since you turned me but if you hadn't of showed up…I don't know."

Derek pressed his lips together and crossed his arms, "If you ever need anything I will be there for you. I may only be a beta but I'm a better person than I was when you met me."

Isaac watched his kind eyes fall to the ground. Derek shifted his arms and moved his hands so they rested in his front pockets.

"Stay out of trouble, Derek." Isaac said, "If you ever need any back up… I'm only a few hours away."

Derek smiled and held out his hand. Isaac hesitated but he took his hand and shook it.

Xoxo

Chris drove past his former house. He had good memories there when his mother and brother were alive. Sometimes when his dad was nice he had good days too. Chris even drove past the old warehouse/abandoned train station where he used to stay when Erica and Boyd were alive.

He missed them. He wished they had the chance to leave this place and start over. In another life maybe they would have gone with him. Chris drove past the high school and Derek's loft too. They were all important places that held both good and bad memories.

Finally Chris drove past the graveyard and Isaac felt a sharp pain in his heart. It wasn't as sharp as it was the day before but it still hurt. _She_ became such an important part of his life in such a short amount of time. Several months ago he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her but here he was crying over her.

He might have been in love with her but she wasn't in love with him but that was okay. Lydia said that she cared about him, and maybe it was a lie, but it was all Isaac had.

_Goodbye Allison _

Then somehow, miraculously Isaac fell asleep ready for the new life that awaited him.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appriciated! **


End file.
